Dagon Clegane
Biography: Dagon Clegane is the current lord of Clegane’s Keep, and head of House Clegane. He was born the first son of Maria and Goremond Clegane, on 348 AC. He was followed by two younger brothers, giving Goremond three sons, which the former Clegane head took as a divine sign believing the gods had given him three sons to represent the three dogs on their family sigil. Like the Clegane kennelmasters of old, Goremond raised his sons to be war hounds, and Dagon proved to be most gifted in the art of killing (martially adept). As Dagon grew, so did his raw natural strength. It is said before most boys could ride a horse, Dagon could hold a wild stallion as still as a stone. To his father’s great approval he could also gut a man with the dullest of knives or crush their head like a blood orange. Dagon was squire to a sellsword turned hedge knight, named Darius Lugus. Lugus while a different style warrior than Dagon, had the cunning and training expertise to show Dagon how to use is massive strength to wield weapons most men can’t, namely large two-handed weapons like the great sword. In 360 AC, Dagon followed Lugus to Essos against his father’s wishes. The party was gone for more than two years and only Dagon returned, with his face mutilated. Much mystery surrounds Dagon’s mask and his deformity. He never speaks of what transpired across the narrow sea, or how his face came to be maimed. Upon his return he had a special mask made to cover his scarring, modeled after the jaws of a hound. Some say his party was ambushed by basilisks, and one of them bit off his nose and the poison rotted off his lower face before he could get aid. Others say he and his party were captured by Dothraki, and his face was severely slashed when he escaped. Still others claim that he and Lugus had a falling out that lead to combat and as master and student dueled, he was horrendous injured in the contest. Others still, claim that his face is only lightly scared and he simply is using the mask to intimidate his foes and make them fear him and his iron will. If it is a facade, it is one he goes to great pains to keep. He never lets anyone see him eat or drink. He often breaths heavily as if he can’t get enough air, and this causes him great pain though, he refuses to take any milk of the poppy, or other medicines for it. His deformity has also made it hard for him to find a suitable wife, as other lords don’t wish to marry their daughter off to someone of his appearance. In the years that followed his return he joined his father in aiding Jason and Lord Ellyn Lannister in ousting Tytos Kenning, and in 364 AC, helped flay and dismember lord Tytos at Lady Ellyn’s command; Dagon was only 15 years old. Dagon continued to be a loyal bannerman of house Lannister, and over the next decade helped bring peace back to the West, often with the swing of his great sword. His mother passed away in 371, and his father followed shortly after, very proud of the beasts he had left the realm to carry on his family name. In 375 AC, Dagon was among the four combatants in first place at Westerland’s Tourney of 375 AC. Family: * Goremond and Maria Clegane (d. 371 AC) * Canis Clegane (Brother) * Cregan Clegane (Brother) Category:House Clegane Category:Westerlander